


Tension

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: “We need to talk.”   Djeeta's words are not a suggestion, but rather a demand.  Metera is intrigued.
Relationships: Djeeta/Metera (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanui/gifts).



> Thanks for getting this idea stuck in my head. I still can't believe I wrote this. And that it reached 2k.

“We need to talk.” Though Djeeta seems calm and composed, Metera doesn’t miss the weight of that gaze. This is clearly not a suggestion, but rather, a demand.

Finally, someone worth her time has appeared. A thrill runs through Metera and she leans forward, innocently batting her lashes. “Oh? Does the captain want a turn too?” 

“Just come with me.” Djeeta grabs Metera’s hand, tugging her forward.

Smirking, Metera presses herself against Djeeta. Teasing fingers trailing down to Djeeta’s waist and Metera leans even closer, purposely blowing against Djeeta’s ear as she speaks. “There’s no need to be so  _ rough _ .”

But Djeeta doesn’t rise to the bait, seemingly ignoring Metera’s actions and focusing solely on wherever they happen to be headed. 

Metera pouts, idly clicking the heels of her shoes against the deck as she floats after Djeeta. She glances around, taking note of anyone they pass, and searching for someone who will be fun to toy with once this little chat is over with.

But of course no one manages to catch her eye. The other members of the crew are just so dull and boring lately. It’s almost enough to make Metera want to look elsewhere for a little bit of fun.

Djeeta pauses in front of a room and Metera raises her brow when she realizes just where they are. The captain’s own  _ personal _ quarters. Perhaps there is still a bit of fun to be had on this ship after all. A grin curves into place and Metera leans against Djeeta’s shoulder, practically purring as she presses as close as possible. “I didn’t realize this was going to be a private show. Were you expecting things to get  _ loud _ ?”

“Something like that.” Djeeta brushes aside the comment with barely any reaction, opening the door and pulling Metera after her.

Metera frowns. She is honestly starting to wonder if Djeeta is just that oblivious or being purposely ignorant. 

The door closes with a click and Metera barely has a moment to wrap her mind around everything that is happening when her back hits the door with a muted thud. Djeeta is suddenly very close. A tingle rushes down Metera’s spine as Djeeta’s hand grasps her shoulder, keeping her pinned in place.

“It seems we have a bit of a problem.” Djeeta smiles even as her thumb presses against the hollow of Metera’s throat. “And  _ you _ are the main cause.”

“I’m sorry.” Sighing, Metera relaxes against the door, her gaze drifting to the side. “I can’t help that I’m just so captivating.”

“Metera.” Djeeta growls and the sound goes straight to Metera’s center.

“Gosh, there’s no need to be so uptight.” Metera shifts slightly, pressing herself flush against Djeeta. “No one on this ship knows how to have any fun.”

Hands grip her hips, keeping Metera still. Djeeta stares at her, expression unreadable for a moment. “Fun has a time and a place. And I doubt there’s anything fun about taking out your frustrations on the other members of the crew.”

Metera narrows her eyes, slowly licking her lips. “Maybe I wouldn’t need to, if I could find someone to help ease all of this _ tension _ .”

“I’m sure there are plenty of willing sparring partners if you look hard enough.”

The last of Metera’s patience begins to wear thin. This is beginning to feel like some terrible joke. “Do you even know what sort of frustrations I’m trying to ease?”

“Of course I do.” Djeeta’s knee shifts, pressing between Metera’s legs.

Metera gasps, the unexpected pressure making her magic waver for a moment. The heels of her shoes hit the ground with a soft thud and Djeeta’s eyes grow dark. 

A hand traces over Metera’s bare side and she shivers when Djeeta tugs at the thin fabric of her outfit. “But I think I’m starting to understand why you enjoy toying with everyone.”

Djeeta closes the distance between them, slanting her lips across Metera’s in a rough kiss. Her tongue slips between Metera’s mouth and Metera moans into the touch. The kiss soon becomes messier, sloppier as Metera attempts to keep her wits about her. But the taste of Djeeta on her tongue is intoxicating and Metera quickly loses herself in the heated embrace.

Nails drag over her skin and Metera wraps her arms around Djeeta’s neck, not quite trusting her own balance. She breaks the kiss, a wicked smile on her lips as she grinds against Djeeta’s thigh. 

One of Djeeta’s hands trails lower, fingers easily teasing Metera through the material of her outfit. The delightful friction is just what she’s been looking for.

At least until Djeeta pulls back. Metera groans at the loss, glaring at Djeeta when she pulls her hand away.

Djeeta ignores the look, bringing her fingers to her lips and calmly licking at the wetness that coats them. She meets Metera’s gaze once she is finished. “That was just a taste of things to come.”

Metera is grateful she is holding on to Djeeta. 

It takes hardly any time at all to reach the bed and even less time before Djeeta grasps Metera’s wrists, attempting to pin her to the bed. Metera grins, bucking her hips to try and throw Djeeta off balance. She manages to get just enough leverage to make Djeeta slip, wrapping her arm around Djeeta’s shoulder and nipping at her lips. 

Metera throws her leg over Djeeta’s, keeping her in place. She sighs into the kiss, her other hand wandering over Djeeta’s curves. It takes a fair bit of magic to keep things in her favor but Djeeta’s breathless groan is more than enough to make up for exerting herself.

The kiss deepens and Metera’s grip loosens. Djeeta takes advantage of her distraction, sitting up and peeling away the skimpy fabric that barely covers Metera’s chest. As fun as it is to have the upper hand, Metera is content to lay back for the moment, humming in delight as Djeeta’s hands work their own sort of magic. 

Hands roam over her chest, pinching and fondling as Djeeta explores lower and lower. Small kisses and languid licks are added to the mix and Metera sighs, soaking up the attention she so rightfully deserves. 

Shifting back slightly, Djeeta focuses her attention on Metera’s leg. Fingers trace over her upper thigh in ticklish patterns, before lifting it up and pressing a kiss to the inside of Metera’s knee. Djeeta moves on to the ankle, placing a wet kiss just above the strap of the shoe. The strap falls loose seconds later, Metera’s shoe hitting the bed before falling to the floor with a muted thud.

Djeeta turns her attention to the other leg, though not before her fingers trail a teasing line across Metera’s belly. Holding Metera’s gaze, Djeeta lightly sucks at the inside of Metera’s knee, teeth scraping over the red mark that’s left behind. She moves on to the ankle, breaking their eye contact to remove the second shoe, nails light scratching at the skin just above the strap.

Metera doesn’t even notice the other shoe fall to the ground, breath catching when Djeeta presses a lingering kiss to the arch of her foot.

Setting Metera’s foot down, Djeeta sits up, moving closer and licking her lips. The look in her eyes holds so much promise and Metera is more than willing to accept whatever special punishment comes her way for causing such trouble.

Hands settle on her hips, fingers pinching lightly and Metera shivers. Djeeta wastes no time in pushing aside the last bit of material that clings to Metera and closing the distance between them.

Metera moans, her eyes falling shut as Djeeta’s mouth finds her clit. The touch is absolutely electric and Metera blindly grasps at the sheets, struggling to remember to breathe. If she had known Djeeta was this talented with her mouth, she would have attempted to push her buttons a long time ago.

Each stroke of Djeeta’s tongue makes her hips stutter and Metera can barely even recognize the sounds that are coming from her own mouth. Little sucks and bites keep her edging forward but Djeeta manages to keep Metera from reaching that delicious edge. With a frustrated noise, Metera attempts to rock closer, move faster, anything that will help ease the ache that continues to build within.

Hands grasp her hips, holding Metera still and she whines as Djeeta slows her movements. She had been so close. Reaching out, Metera tangles a hand in Djeeta’s hair, attempting to guide her, but it’s no use. Djeeta continues to move at a torturously slow pace, using quick little flicks of her tongue that don’t do anything but leave Metera aching.

Djeeta nips at her inner thigh and Metera jolts, an embarrassing squeak slipping past her lips. The sound seems to spur Djeeta on and her tongue is quickly dragging over Metera’s clit. The sudden heat and friction leaves Metera breathless, the intensity of the sensations beginning to overwhelm her.

Djeeta lifts Metera’s hips, holding them up in a slight angle. She begins licking and tasting and delving even deeper until Metera’s thighs are practically shaking. It’s all too much and Metera comes with a loud, throaty moan, hips thrusting against Djeeta’s mouth. 

A string of incoherent noises leave Metera’s lips as she comes crashing down, struggling to catch her breath. She can feel the curve of Djeeta’s smile against her center and a yelp escapes when Djeeta shows no sign of stopping, clearly intent on working her right back up.

Metera is a panting mess in no time, each stroke of Djeeta’s tongue wringing new sounds from her raw throat. Her body grows tense, muscles as taut as a bowstring, waiting for release. 

But then Djeeta is shifting away, sitting up. Metera glances up, caught between a haze of pleasure and confusion. Their eyes meet and Djeeta smirks, reaching out and flipping Metera onto her knees.

Metera gasps, biting her lip and struggling to regain her senses but Djeeta is already taking hold of her hips. She presses herself against Metera’s back, lips trailing over the skin of Metera’s shoulder. 

Djeeta’s fingers tease over her folds, alternating between soft circles and quick flicks before two fingers slip inside. Teeth graze against the base of Metera’s ear and she lets out a low whine at the jolt of pleasure that spreads through her. It doesn’t take long before Metera is falling apart a second time, a scream falling from her lips.

At some point, Metera is fairly certain she blacked out. When she regains her senses, Djeeta is softer, easing her through the aftershocks and helping her to lay down.

Once Metera manages to catch her breath, she turns to Djeeta in a daze. She can barely even manage to form coherent thoughts, much less words. Her lips are moving but hardly any sound comes out. 

Djeeta smirks, tongue slowly cleaning her fingers and Metera feels as if all of her bones have turned to jelly as she watches. 

“Now will you stop yelling at everyone?” 

The question catches Metera off guard and she sputters, sitting up and clumsily reaching out to grab at Djeeta. She already knows it’s a futile attempt even as her hands barely manage to grasp a bit of material. 

Djeeta glances over her shoulder, clearly amused. 

Gathering all of her energy, Metera sits up and grabs Djeeta’s arm, keeping her from getting too far. Even as her body protests the movement, Metera is lunging forward, intending to knock Djeeta on her back and keep her from escaping.

Instead, the world is spinning around her as Djeeta turns the tables and presses Metera back against the sheets. Djeeta leans forward, eyes bright. She lifts one hand, fingers trailing over Metera’s cheek in a very distracting manner. “You may have magic but so do I. However, I’ve also got the strength to keep you in check.”

Djeeta punctuates the last word by using all of her weight to press Metera into the bed.

A breathy whimper escapes as Metera locks eyes with Djeeta. Her voice is hoarse when she finally manages to speak. “Fuck.”

Djeeta grins. “Well, I know I’d be up for another round, but I’m not sure if you are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Metera is already thinking of more ways to get into trouble


End file.
